kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryoma Sengoku/Soccer World
In the Soccer World, , sometimes referred to as was a researcher at Yggdrasill Corporation who transforms into , before his demise at the hands of Kougane. History Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! In this world, Ryoma reveals the Over Lord's existence for his presentation, founding a piece of slab and its source. When the slab is destroyed, his camera is broken and recently attacked by an entity of Forbidden Fruit named Kougane. Trying to defend himself as Duke, but Kougane's hopper infects him and causes his death, at same time the camera focuses on Lapis, whom happens to witness his demise. His camera recording is soon found by Mitsuzane, shortly when Kougane's hopper is about to infect the young Kureshima, but Mitsuzane quickly noticed it and was able to prevent himself from being infected like what happened to his older brother, Takatora. Arms is Duke's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Duke's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. This Genetic Ride Wear was formerly Duke's normal Ride Wear when he was still using a Sengoku Driver. Duke Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator - Genesis Driver= Lemon Energy Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 206 cm *'Rider Weight': 119 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15.7 t *'Kicking Power': 19.5 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 22 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6.4 seconds is Duke's lemon-based default form. Accessed through the Lemon Energy Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Lemon Energy Arms, Duke dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Duke has the hardest punches and kicks. However, his agility stats are subpar. Ryoma later tweaks his Genesis Driver to increase the overall performance of Duke's stats, allowing him to combat Over Lord Shinmugurun with relative ease whereas Gaim Kachidoki Arms struggled to fight against Shinmugurun. In episode 40, Duke also has an invisible/camouflage ability to manage escaping when Redyue uses hypnosis to channeling Gaim to see his vision. This Arms has two Rider Shooting finishing attacks. *Genesis Driver Finisher: **Unnamed finisher: Duke activates the Squash function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into multiple illusions of himself that surround the target before he executes his Sonic Arrow's standard Lemon Energy-like finishing attack. *Sonic Arrow Finisher: ** : Duke locks the Lemon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and fires a powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target forms a lemon slice for a brief second before exploding. ***Duke's second Sonic Volley much like the combination of himself's Lemon Energy Squash finisher and Baron's shooting version Sonic Volley: First his Sonic Arrow shows extending, then he shoots a powerful arrow shot that Lemon pierces through the target. Appearances: Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! }} Equipment Devices *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Duke's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons **Sonic Arrow - Duke's personal weapon in Lemon Energy Arms and Dragon Energy Arms Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryoma Sengoku is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Duke, his suit actor is . Notes To be added. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' References ru:Рёма Сенгоку/Мир Футбола Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Movie Riders